


No Matter What

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Bisexual Mikoshiba Momotarou, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff, M/M, Seijuro is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, there! I'm here with another rarepair one shot I previous wrote. NagiMomo became a ship of mine after the Free! OVA. I mean they were adorable together <3  Anyways after editing to make this much better than more, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot~</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! I'm here with another rarepair one shot I previous wrote. NagiMomo became a ship of mine after the Free! OVA. I mean they were adorable together <3 Anyways after editing to make this much better than more, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot~

Momotarou was walking with his friends when he all sudden stopped walking, noticing a certain blonde. He turned to his friends and gave them a sheepish smile. “You guys go on ahead, I just noticed someone I know!” One of his friends sighed and nodded, walking on ahead while the other two stay. The taller one of the two raised a brow. “Is it that mystery person you're dating?”  He asked. Momo’s eyes widen at the question before rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh… Maybe, I’ll tell you later, okay?” The shorter one sighed and nodded. “Alright, Maybe we can meet them next time!” He chirped, grinning. Momo chuckled nervously and nodded. “Um.. Yeah, i guess..” The two grinned, quite satisfied with that answer. “Awesome! I can’t wait!” They both exclaimed. Momo nodded and grinned. “Yeah, neither can I…!” He stated. The taller then glanced behind him and nudged the shorter nodded before they both ran off. Momo let out a sigh of relief. He forgot how those two can get when it comes to who he was dating. He’ll definitely have to be more careful next time.

 

Momo turned back around and glanced around to see if the other was still around. He smiled once he saw him and waved his arms around.“Nagisacchi!!” He called out the blonde’s name, waiting for him to notice him. Nagisa turned around and ran over to the ginger, smiling. “Momo-Chan!” He hugged the younger male. Momo hugged the blonde back tightly. “It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other!” He had been only a few days since they last seen each other. “How have you been?” He asked, tilting his head a bit. Nagisa nodded and let out a loud sigh. “I know! I’ve missed you! I’m great, how about you?” He asked, raising a brow. The younger one couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “I’ve missed you too Nagisacchi! I tried to text you but i never got the time to!” He sighed lightly, nuzzling the blonde’s neck before letting go from the hug, “I’m pretty good!” Nagisa chuckled. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it! I texted you earlier today though! You got it, right?” He raised a brow.

 

Momo blinked and pulled out his phone, noticing there was a text from his boyfriend a couple of hours ago. “Oh! Sorry Nagisacchi! I was getting ready to hang out with my friends!” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Nagisa shook his head, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it Momo-Chan!” Momo nodded and smiled widely. “Alright, I won’t!” The blonde nodded and raised a brow. “So.. Where are your friends? I wanna meet them!” He grinned. “Oh.. Um.. I told them to go on ahead before calling you over…” Momo rubbed the back of his neck. Nagisa’s smile fell. “Momo-Chan! We’ve been on a couple of dates already! Don’t you want to your friends to finally meet your boyfriend?” He raised a brow. They have been dating for a month and a few days and it bothered him that Momo haven’t introduced him to his friends. 

 

Momo bit his lower lip. He has told his friends that he had been dating someone and they had been wanting to meet him but he just haven't told them much about Nagisa. He was anxious about how they would reaction to seeing that Nagisa was a boy considering he always used to talk about Gou all the time to them and had never talked to them about boys either. He just found it awkward to bring up boys to them considering he was pretty sure he was the only one out of them to be bisexual. He looked into the  magenta  eyes that his boyfriend had  and gave a sheepish grin . “I’m sorry Nagisacchi! I just wanted to talk privately with you!” He kissed the other’s forehead. The older one smiled and shook his head, returning the gaze.“That’s fine!  I can't really blame you! It has been quite a while since we last seen each other!  Maybe next time you can introduce me to them!” He took both of Momo’s hands and held them. 

 

Momo felt his heart skip a beat as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hands. It was right then when he decided that he’ll tell his friends about Nagisa and discuss about when they want to meet him. He shouldn’t be ashamed or embarrassed to be telling his friends that he was dating Nagisa. He did tell his brother after all and he was fine with them being together after talking to his boyfriend. He shouldn’t worry over something so stupid. He would still continue to date Nagisa no matter what reaction his friends would give him. Besides, his friends really wanted to meet Nagisa too. He should just finally let them. “Yeah, sure! I can totally do that!” He leant down and pecked his boyfriend’s lips, grinning.

 

Nagisa blushed slightly and pressed his lips against the other’s lips. Momo blushed brightly and closed his eyes, kissing the blonde back. He really loved Nagisa although he could never say that outloud, at least not yet anyway. He couldn’t let the older male know that he has fallen hard for him so quickly. Nagisa pulled back and giggled, pressing their foreheads. “I can’t wait!” Momo’s eyes fluttered open and he grinned, kissing the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. “I can’t wait either!” He couldn’t wait to tell his friends about Nagisa and how perfect he is.

  
Nagisa giggled at the nose kiss and squeezed Momo’s hands. “Hey Momo-Chan?” He leaned in a bit, pecking his lips. Momo pecked his lips in return. “Yes, Nagisacchi?” He raised a brow. Nagisa grinned. “You’re so cute!” He pecks the other’s lips once more. Momo blushed brightly, kissing the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. “Well.. You’re so perfect!” Nagisa laughed lightly, shaking his head. “I’m not perfect!” The younger one chuckled and pressing his lips against the other’s lips. He was perfect to him and he’ll always be perfect to him, no matter what his boyfriend or anyone else says. 


End file.
